1. Field
The invention relates generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices have exploded onto the market, and sales thereof are growing quickly. A flat panel display is a display device with a small thickness relative to a planar size of the screen, and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) are among widely used flat panel displays.
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that are widely used. The liquid crystal display includes a display panel including two display panel sheets in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panel sheets. In the display panel of the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display having a structure in which the field generating electrodes are respectively disposed in the two display panel sheets is widely used. Particularly, a general structure of the widely used liquid crystal display includes one display panel sheet having a plurality of pixel electrodes disposed in a matrix form and the other display panel sheet having a common electrode covering the whole surface thereof. In the liquid crystal display, each pixel electrode is separately applied with a data voltage and a common voltage is applied to the common electrode to display images.
In the display panel, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) as a three-terminal element is connected to each pixel electrode for switching the voltage applied to the pixel electrode, and a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals to control the thin film transistor and a plurality of data lines transmitting the voltage that is applied to the pixel electrode are provided.